


Schwanz

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is having trouble controlling his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwanz

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 01 "Catch," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Inuyasha was mesmerized by it’s swaying back and forth in front of him while they walked. Every once in a while he’d catch his hand reaching out to grab it, completely without his permission. It had been going on for two days. Inuyasha always caught himself before he’d made contact and no one had seemed to notice but he was beginning to feel sympathy for Miroku.

That night after they’d made camp, Inuyasha was no longer able to control himself. His hand reached out and grabbed it before he could stop it. Inuyasha smirked momentarily in triumph before Kouga turned around to glare at him and demanded to know why Inuyasha was holding on to his tail.


End file.
